monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Stones and Jewels List
This Article's purpose is to list all monster stones, gems and jewels found in the Monster Hunter Universe. Wyvern Stone Where to Obtain MHF2/MHFU: *By sending Trenya everywhere in exchange for 1000 Pokke Points. *Hunt High-Ranked monsters. The monsters are: MH3: *Hunt Upper Ranked monsters. The monsters are: Big Wyvern Stone Where to Obtain MHFU: *Hunt G-Lvl monsters.The monsters are: **Nargacuga **Akantor **Ukanlos **Rathalos Bird Wyvern Gem Where to Obtain MH3: Bird Wyvern Gems can be obtained by hunting either a Great Jaggi, or a Great Baggi on a High-Rank quest. Reward Percentages: Great Jaggi: *Bird Wyvern Gem - 4% (Quest Rewards+) *Bird Wyvern Gem - 10% (Special Quest Rewards+) After destroying Frill. Great Baggi: *Bird Wyvern Gem - 5% (Quest Rewards+) *Bird Wyvern Gem - 12% (Special Quest Rewards+) After destroying Crest. Felyne Fur Ruby Where to Obtain MHF2/MHFU: *Found in High Rank Secret Areas, and most Felyne Dens. Rathalos Ruby Where to Obtain MHF2/MHFU: *Hunt a High-Ranked or G-Lvl Rathalos, Azure Rathalos or Silver Rathalos MH3: *Rathalos Rubies can be obtained by hunting a Rathalos on a High-Ranked quest. Reward Percentages: *Rathalos Ruby - 2% (Tail Carve+) *Rathalos Ruby - 3% (Quest Rewards+) *Rathalos Ruby - 4% (Special Quest Rewards+) After destroying face armour. Rathian Ruby MHFU *Hunt a High-Ranked or G-Lvl Rathian, Pink Rathian, or Gold Rathian MH3 *Rathian Rubies can be obtained by hunting a Rathian on a High-Ranked quest. Reward Percentages: *Rathian Ruby - 3% (Tail Carve+) *Rathian Ruby - 3% (Quest Rewards+) *Rathian Ruby - 3% (Special Quest rewards+) After destroying face armour. Lagia Sapphire *Lagiacrus Sapphires can be obtained by hunting a Lagiacrus in a High-Ranked Quest. Reward Percentage: *Lagia Sapphire - 3% (Tail Carve+) *Lagia Sapphire - 4% (Quest Rewards+) Uragaan Ruby Uragaan Rubies can be obtained by hunting a High-Ranked Uragaan. Reward Percentages: *Uragaan Ruby - 5% (Tail carve+) *Uragaan Ruby - 3% (Quest rewards+) *Uragaan Ruby - 3% (Special Quest Rewards+) After destroying Jaw. Deviljho Gem Deviljho Gems can be obtained by hunting a Deviljho. Reward percentages: *Deviljho Gem - 2% (Body carve) *Deviljho Gem - 2% (Tail carve) *Deviljho Gem - 4% (Quest Rewards) *Deviljho Gem - 1% (Shiny Drop) =Elder Dragon Stones and Jewels= This section lists all the Monster Jewels that can be obtained from specific Elder Dragons. Daora Jewel Chameleos Jewel Fire Dragon Jewel BigEDragonJewel Lao-Shan's Ruby Fatalis Eye Deep Dragongem Deep Dragongems can be obtained be hunting a Ceadeus. Reward Percentage: *Deep Dragongem - 2% (Body carve) *Deep Dragongem - 2% (Quest rewards) Earth Dragongem Earth Dragongems can be obtained by hunting a Jhen Mohran in both Low-Ranking and High-Ranking quests. Low-Rank Reward Percentages: *Earth Dragongem - 2% (Body Carves) *Earth Dragongem - 1% (Inside Mouth Carves) *Earth Dragongem - 2% (Quest Rewards) High-Rank Reward Percentages: *Earth Dragongem - 4% (Body Carves+) *Earth Dragongem - 1% (Inside Mouth Carves+) *Earth Dragongem - 4% (Quest Rewards+) Azure Dragongem Azure Dragongems can be obtained by hunting an Alatreon. Reward Percentages: *Azure Dragongem - 3% (Body Carves) *Azure Dragongem - 4% (Tail Carves) *Azure Dragongem - TBA (Quest rewards) Due to the limited data on the Alatreon this is unknown.